code_lyoko_reinforcementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phee Celeste
Phee Celeste, she is the story's 3rd central protagonist and also the main villains close relative. Celeste. Phee is the outgoing extroverted weird girl in the show and is considered "The Odd/Ulrich" in Code Lyoko's OG Series. She's 17 years old and still wild and immature at most times. Her close friends are Sky Jackson and Summer Benton. '''Her significate other is '''Mira Amano. In season 1 Phee was confirmed to have a bit of a crush on Alexander Hamilton '''until he had fled and later developed romantic feelings with Mira who made her first debut in Season 3. Phee's first appearence was in the first episode of Season 1's debut. Phee's first Lyoko outfit is classified as an Archer, seeming to have a bow and arrows. Phee has no special powers such as other gangs do. Phee's backstory is primarly in pieces like a puzzle. Her story can be understood if the timeline becomes correctly. In season 3 Mira asks Phee about her mother and we are given a flashback to Phee's past as a child before meeting Mira and the crew. Phee's mother who's name is unknown locked Phee in a cage a lot as a child and is shown insulting Phee telling her she's worthless and blaming Phee for all her reasons to be depressed. In Season 4 we were given another flashback of Phee who had locked her mother in a cage (Vise Versa) and we were shown with disturbing footage of Phee's mother DEAD in a cage. Fans took to the comments replying "The Most scariest yet disturbing episode in Code Lyoko Roblox History." as if Tyler's story wasn't as bad. However, Phee is confirmed to have a mental illness similar to bipolar disorder. This condition is primarily unknown but it's an all some similar depression and story to the Inspiration Anime Japanese show '''The Future Diary. Summer Benton seems to be the only one who helped Phee out when she was living at her house for a short period of time by giving her money to pay for showers and lights and electricity for a small-time when Summer found out about Phee's mother, Phee being completely in denial of her mothers death Summer acts of a somewhat PTSD Person. Summer seemed to be the only one to calm Phee down and bring her back to reality. Phee later moved into the dorms and it is unconfirmed whether or not her dead mother was found. Fans hope Season 6 can clear it up. However, Phee doesn't seem to be strongly affected by her condition or problems she's had in the past and about nothing really bring out her PTSD issues but we know that she has some self-control issues. A popular theory is that she has ADD due to one of Season 1's episode she was "Sniffing" someone's hair. Her most famous scene was the sniffing. In Season 3 Phee's second outfit was inspired by Japanese anime, mostly because of Mira Amano sharing her favorite shows with Phee as the two bonds once more. Phee's also second best friend is Sky. Sky and Phee seem to be each other's wingman and wing women as the two talk about their relationships and bond of how similar they both are in season 5. However, due to Tyler's jealousy, this relationship was pretty quickly stopped. Phee is voiced by ReplicatedBecca and Played by DataYuno in Seasons 1-2 and steel5622/CodeLyokoFreak11 Seasons 3-5. However, in season 6's credits, DataYuno is not mentioned in the credits deeming that she has left the show and been replaced by Co - Lyoko Rebooted Star steel5622 who plays Pheonix in Anxonic (AnxietyXD)'s Lyoko Rebooted. Phee is deemed to be one of the shows funniest characters and her character arc was very long but also short if that makes sense. Hopefully season 6 she can give herself more time to shine and befriend Sky without making Tyler jealous. In one of Season 6's canceled parts. Phee was deemed to also have her own movie as well as her love interest "Confirmed" That she and Mira went their separate ways after high school and college called "Reinforcements Cold" after high school and college.